


Home

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Masterbation, Pining, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: You are an Avenger and have been on an assignment for six months, returning to the Avengers Headquarters is difficult because of Steve, the man you’ve been in love with for years. Everything is different and you can’t help but imagine being with him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my tumblr. 
> 
> Requests are open but only taken through my Tumblr: @fuckinsteverogers
> 
> Chapter 2 tba

Stepping out of the lift into the communal floor of the Avengers tower felt like the first time all over again, but it wasn’t, you’d spent half my life here. Yet, after a six-month mission and no weekends off to visit, it felt like the first time all over again.

Your heart starts to hammer against your chest, and your palm sweats against Nat’s. She insisted on your outfit when you’d left, assuring you that it would make Cap turn his head hard enough to get whiplash. You’d chuckled and batted her away, but secretly hoped that he’d finally see what was right in front of him, or what hadn’t been for six months.

You looked like an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in tight black jeans, combat boots, a tight-fitting tank top, and a leather jacket. Nat had made you keep up with your fitness over the six months and even pushed you so hard that you had lost weight and gained muscle, and were essentially in your best shape of your life.

Even though getting fitter and stronger was enough of a motivation in this job, but thinking about Captain and how much you had wanted him from the moment you laid eyes on the man, disgruntled and wary of the new world. In those first few weeks, you had found yourself getting lost in those great blue eyes way too often through his debriefings. It was seemingly pretty obvious that you had a massive thing for the capsicle, according to everyone, minus Steve who was incredibly oblivious to your advances. You ticked it off as not being his type, or maybe just being invisible in that way.

Cap and you had developed an easy relationship throughout the time you had spent together, laughing easily, and talking easily; finding that despite the almost century of difference in age, you still had a lot in common. Even if he didn’t see you in the way you wished, seeing him was still so exciting.

And namingly why your face dropped through the fifteen floors below when he wasn’t waiting with everyone else to greet you and Nat home.

“We missed you, button,” Tony greets, hugging you in greeting. You smile and hug him back at the sound of the nickname the group had decided for you, generally referring to how small you are.

“It’s good to be back, Tony,” You tell him honestly, but distractedly; still looking for any sign of the Captain.

“He’s been locked up in his room all day,” Tony intervenes in your thoughts, almost like he is reading your mind. You glance suspiciously at him, and excuse yourself from the greetings, and move towards the lift.

“Where are you going?” Nat yells down the hallway, you stop and turn; pointing at the lift without saying a word.

“Stupid question, Nat,” Clint butts in, pulling him into a side hug, looking over at you. “She’s going to find her Captain.”

Nat scoffs, but grins anyways. “Not mine,” You yell back and bash the button for the lift.

“But you wish,” Bucky concludes, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. You stick your finger up at him as the door to the lift closes, and faintly hear the sounds of laughter; it hits you that your home and it feels good, but there’s one thing missing.

Cap’s floor is quiet when the lift door opens, and it’s cold and messy. Clothes were strewn over the couch, and cups on the coffee table, and it’s very unlike Cap. On the way to his bedroom, you pick up the clothing and pile it in a basket, noting to pick it up and wash them when you leave.

The bedroom door is slightly ajar when you reach it and push it open further with your palm, sweating at the thought of finally seeing Cap after all these months, and by seeing Cap you meant fully clothed in front of everyone and grinning like he’s the happiest he has ever been, and none of these things applies in this situation, because…

We certainly aren’t in front of anyone, and in that moment, you thank the Lord that you are the only person to lay eyes on this sight. Captain is certainly not fully dressed, minus the shirt pushed up to his chin, and the sheet covering his thighs. Lastly, he is definitely not grinning, quite the opposite actually. His mouth is open and his head is back, and your knees suddenly feel like jelly, because you’ve imagined this sight more than a hundred times, and to see it in person is a gift from God.

Captain is lying in the middle of his king bed, a white shirt bunched under his chin, his spectacular abs gleaming with sweat, and his hand wrapped around the impressive stature of his cock.

You watch as he pants, and groans, and grips the sheets with his free hands, and works himself slowly towards his orgasm; and you realise you’re standing and watching your superior masturbate, and enjoying it no less.

Wetness begins to pool between your thighs, and Steve’s groans get louder and louder and you’re watching with wide eyes.

“Y/N,” Steve groans as his hips stall and his hand tightens and every part of your body goes slack as the word registers in your mind, as Steve cums all over his abs. Your eyes widen and realise he moaned your name, the one name you had wished for him to utter that way for over a year now, and that’s right about when a gasp comes rushing from out of your mouth, along with a very loud ‘shit!” and the sounds of you running as fast as possible back to the lift.

“Y/N, wait! I can explain,” Steve yells after you. You pick the basket up on your way and bash the button the lift, so overwhelmed with emotion that you don’t want to face Cap at the moment.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Come on, man,” You screech as the lift takes its damn time, and the moment you’re in it, you bash the close button and you close your eyes and slam the back of your head against the lift.

~

“I just ran, Nat, like actually ran,” You tell Nat as she cradles her tea, she’s got one of her pillows on her lap and is listening intently as you tell her what you walked into. “Like he yelled out for me and I didn’t stop.”

“You basically had the guy you’ve been in-love with for a year tell you that he lusts after you,” Nat clarifies, as you stare down at your hands. “If I were in that position, I’d probably be overcome by emotion too. Only thing is, I’d probably jump his bones before he got a chance to scream my name.”

“Nat!” You screech and cover your face with your hands, embarrassed to even think about ‘jumping his bones’.

“Hun, don’t hide from him forever,” She tells you, and you nod in agreeance. Groaning, you get up and grab the basket of Captain’s and your clothes to go wash. “Seriously, talk to him.”

“Yes, Natasha,” You huff back on the way out the door towards the communal floor.

You hear voices faintly down the end of the hall towards the communal lounge, but choose to slip your headphones in as you enter the laundry, and begin piling the basket of clothing into a washer.

You get lost in the music as you turn the washer on and add the detergent, and place yourself on another washer parallel to the one working on Cap and your clothing.

The rock music blasts in your ears as you lay back on the multiple washers lining the wall, and close your eyes, finding yourself drifting into an easy sleep.

~

A finger grazes your cheek and you jump up from your lying position, only to find your face colliding with someone else’s.

“What the fuck!” You yell, rubbing the bruise that is no doubt forming on your face. You move to a sitting position and open your eyes, and there is Cap rubbing his face as well, a sheepish smile on his lips.

“Sorry, I wanted to talk to you,” He says and watch him, so overwhelmed with the want to launch yourself at him that you forget words. That is until he tilts his head and his mess of a blonde mop on his head moves and you are thrown back into your body.

“How did you know I was here?” You ask, motioning towards the room and the whirling washer.

“You took my clothing with you… my dirty clothing,” He replies quickly, grinning down at you, and you frown, reminding yourself to stop asking stupid questions.

“Right…” You say, rubbing your sweaty hands over your thighs, nervous to be near the man that makes you think very dirty thoughts.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I thought you’d be back later today,” Steve tells you, and you try to find enough confidence to throw yourself at him.

“No, I shouldn’t have been looking. I invaded your privacy,” You tell him, trying to take the blame. “Who you think about in bed is none of my business.”

Steve frowns, and nods. With a face full of hurt, he turns and moves towards the door, a bit of confidence shoots through you and you ask a question burning on your mind.

“Steve,” You say before he leaves, he turns back to you and pierces you with those beautiful eyes. “Is it only lust you feel for me?”

“No,” He says slowly, and your confidence goes from five to ten in a second, and you’re pushing yourself off of the washers and rushing to him.

With all your strength, you pull a shocked Steve down to yours and smash his lips with yours. Your lips mould together and his hands reach under the back of your shirt and spread over your back, pushing you tight against his chest.

It’s like fireworks going off in your head, and his lips are plump and soft, and you moan as his tongue fights its way into your mouth. Your hands grip the back of his neck and tug on his hair, causing him to groan deeply into your mouth.

It’s the beeping of the washer that breaks you both from your kiss, and you lean your forehead against his chest, taking deep breaths to regain my breathing after such a breathtaking experience.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” You say, pressing your hands into Cap’s back.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Cap chuckles, and you’re screeching as he hooks his arm under your knees and pulls you up to his chest, moving the both of you out of the laundry room.

“The laundry!” You yell as Cap presses the lift button, and grips your ass with his free hand, causing you to thrust your hips up and shriek.

‘Later, doll. I’m more concerned about wrecking you,” Cap says, voice like velvet and wetness begins to soak your panties. You throw your arm over his shoulder and lean down to kiss him, happy to be home.


End file.
